


A Cheerful Tempo

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Mr. and Mrs., RokuNami Day, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: Roxas and Naminé are trying to come up with a last name before they get married. "Mr. and Mrs." prompt for RokuNami Day 2020
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Cheerful Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RokuNami Day!

Naminé stared at the book of names and felt her vision turn glassy. Ever since Roxas proposed, they planned their wedding with an excited fervor. Except this. She liked the idea of a last name well enough, but choosing one proved to be no simple task. 

Roy. Diaz. Morales. Thompson. Clark. Lewis. Walker. Haas. The names went on. Amato was one she liked. Mori or Inoue would be nice too.  _ But how are we supposed to choose? What if we change our minds?  _

“Choi or Han would be cute,” she suggested. “Roxas Choi. What do you think?”  _ I’m starting to wonder if this is impossible. _

Roxas looked up from the paper he had in front of him. “Naminé Choi sounds better than Naminé Han.” He smiled and her heart lifted. She was going to marry him, and when he smiled, she was reminded of that fact. “I’ll add it to our list.”

“You know, Roxas, our list is getting long,” she commented as she considered Wu or Wong. “It has to have at least twenty options by now.”

He shrugged. “Better to have options. Don’t you think?”

“I suppose I’m wondering how we’ll choose.” Naminé glanced at the list. At first, they thought to borrow from their friends and other people they knew. Leonhart. Gainsborough. Strife. Even Almasy made the list at one point as a joke, although they quickly crossed it out. Even if the memories weren’t precisely real, Roxas didn’t like Seifer enough to take the same name. Their friends in Radiant Garden had lovely names, but by now she didn’t really believe that their last names would fit her and Roxas. “If we keep adding names, it’ll be so much harder to pick the ‘right’ one.”

Roxas reached over and held her hand. “I understand that. Asking our friends won’t help either, since we want to make this decision ourselves.”

Naminé nodded once. “Plus, Sora, Kairi, and Riku already wondered why we even needed to.” She laced their fingers together and started fiddling with his rings.  _ Coming from their island community, they don’t understand it, and I don’t blame them. _

“We don’t. We don’t  _ need _ a last name to tell people we’re together. I want one because I want to be introduced as Mr. and Mrs. I want everyone to know that we are husband and wife, and eventually, a family.” Roxas looked excited now, as he was passionate about this.

Her cheeks turned pink at his earnestness. “You make me happy too, Roxas,” she said quietly, and kissed his hand. “More than I thought I’d ever be.” He looked at her and saw her heart. Roxas loved the parts of her she hadn’t believed anyone would. It made her feel safe and wanted.

“Anything for my best girl.” His smile was bright, and then his expression turned thoughtful.

Her head tilted. “What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Still thinking, he turned to her. “First of all, I love that you can tell when I’m thinking about something.”

Naminé giggled. “It was fairly obvious, but go on.”

“Second of all,” he continued, sounding amused, “I think maybe we could choose a name for its meaning. What do you think?”

She felt hopeful at the suggestion. If they picked a meaning they liked, then they could choose a name they wanted much easier.  _ We should have thought of it much sooner, in fact! _ “I think that’s a great idea. What sort of meaning should our family have?”

He had answers immediately. “Welcome. Warm. Loved.” It seemed to her that he had spent some time thinking about this before the thought actually came to his head.

“Open?” she suggested. “Ocean, heart, brave?”

Roxas grinned at her. “I’m sure Kairi would be flattered if we picked something that means ocean.”

“We could make Sora cry by using sky,” she teased, tapping her pencil on her nose. He was laughing now, and his unrestrained laughter made her stop.  _ Happy. He’s so happy. That’s the kind of expression I love to see on his face. That’s part of what made me fall in love with him. _

Suddenly, she could imagine it. Roxas surrounded by a gaggle of children, all of them trying to bake cookies and squealing when the flour exploded all over them. They turned to her, cheering,  _ “Mommy!” _ and surrounding her too. She laughed and gathered them up in her arms.

A little girl, cuddling with two cats and a dog, listening to her bedtime story. She had blonde hair of spun gold, and an adorable smile. Then, just when she was about asleep, she pleaded,  _ “Daddy, can we get another puppy?” _ which made her father chuckle and make no promises.

And something else, a whisper singing a lullaby in pink encircled by yellow.

All throughout, she could imagine a smile somewhere, whether bittersweet or joyful.  _ Happy. That’s what I want our family to be. _ The other ideas were good ones, of course, but she found that she wanted this the most. Suddenly, she could understand his passion for this idea. “Roxas?”

“Yes?”

“What about happy?” 

The cheerful expression on his face turned to awe. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah, I like that.”

Naminé brightened. “Really?”  _ Oh, I’m glad! _

“Yes!” He started shuffling through his bag. “In fact, I think I have just the one.” Out came a folder, which she recognized as his music folder. Then he pulled out a sheet of paper. “What do you think?”

At the top of his music sheet, the tempo read as allegro. She knew this term; music was meant to be fast, cheerful, and lively. “Allegro?”

“It means cheerful or happy, besides the musical instructions. So, what do you say?” 

“I don’t know, what do you think, Roxas Allegro?” she teased. Her smile widened when he blushed. She loved that blush too.

“I think I love it. So, will you marry me, Naminé Allegro?”

Naminé felt warm, just as she had when he first asked. “Yes,” she answered, clasping his hand, “I’ll marry you!”

**Author's Note:**

> The last name "Allegro" was chosen because it came out of a discussion between me and my friend, Liv, something like two years ago. I love the idea of them using a musical term for a last name, and Allegro is perfect. :)
> 
> Happy RokuNami Day, dearly beloved!


End file.
